


Home, Sweet Home

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Five is a Squad [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 00:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19554940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: It’s time to bring the Stark Squad home.





	Home, Sweet Home

“ Alright,” you lifted the last one of the babies in the special carrier and rolled your eyes when Happy took it from your hands almost immediately.

“ Nope,” he closed the door of the van behind himself. “No weight for you.”

“ Happy, I’ve held heavier things in the gym,” you reminded him.

This time, it wasn’t him who answered, but the boyish voice a couple steps away from you.

“ But you weren’t pregnant then, Ms Not-Stark,” Peter Parker pointed out, holding the two of the boys’ carriers, one in each hand. “Or fresh out of surgery.”

You frowned, still following him and stopping by Tony’s side as your boyfriend waited in front of the elevator, holding your hand with the hand he wasn’t using to hold Alexandra.

You shook your head.

“ My surgery was six weeks ago,” you reminded him.

Because they were too small, the quintuplets had to stay in the NICU for all that time, which meant you and Tony were barely home.

“ Tony,” you called as the doors of the elevator opened. “Honey, you’re vibrating.”

Happy and Peter glanced at him, but a cooing from one of your daughters made them look at her once again and melt completely. That was it, you knew the two would be fools for the kids in no time.

“ Are you hiding a new toy for me in your pants?” you joked. “Cause I hate to disappoint you but the doctor hasn’t cleared me for the full fun time yet.”

Before your boyfriend could answer, you heard your friend groaning.

“ TMI, Y/L/N,” he said without looking at you. “TMI.”

You chuckled, and Tony just moved a bit by your side, as if there were ants in his pants.

“ I’m just excited,” he explained himself. “I want everyone to see them. It’s our kids and the important people in our lives, this is the only time this happens. It’s not like we’re gonna have any more kids.”

You made a pondering face purely to mess with him.

“ I don’t know, I was thinking we could get to ten. You know, even everything out.”

Your boyfriend looked at you with wide eyes.

“ Don’t play with me, I have a heart condition.”

You laughed, and the doors opened to the floor you shared with Tony, and the four of you stepped out. Your living room was filled with your close friends.

“ They’re here,” someone announced, and the whole group turned to look at you.

Just at first glance, you could see food and drinks settled for a small celebration aimed for your not-so-small family.

“ Oh good, everyone is here,” your boyfriend settled the baby carrier down. “Okay, I called all of you here to introduce you to some new additions to our lives.”

When they were born, your little squad was hard to distinguish from one another, but as they grew you could tell the girls apart from the boys and had decided to colour code all of them, painting one of their toenails in the process as well.

“ Everyone… This is the Stark squad,” he pointed. “I know you’re all confused but in lilac and purple is Alexandra Robin, the oldest, and in pink is Brienne Christine. Those are my girls.”

“ Is that a Game of Thrones name?” Sam enquired, clearly surprised.

“ Yep,” you confirmed, gazing at your girls. They were still bald, but the fine hair on their head was toying between blonde and ginger, and you were very eager to see how it’d turn out – but you were really hoping for them to be ginger.

As if he’d sensed everyone was talking about him and his siblings, Damien started crying very softly, and you were quick to pick him up.

“ We have more boys than girls,” you pointed out. “Caleb Answer here is in navy, everyone will notice how much of a sleeper he is. He can sleep through a tsunami.”

Everyone laughed, and you twisted your nose when the smell coming from the son in your arms reached you.

“ Here in green and with a dirty diaper is Damien Anthony,” you bounced him softly.

“ And last, but not least, Edwin,” Tony lifted the baby in his arms. “Edwin Howard, in baby blue.”

When it came to registering the kids, you and Tony had agreed that your youngest boy had no better option for his second name than that one. Happy smiled softly, and you watched your boyfriend silently, but quickly moved. Your son needed a new diaper or the whole room would be all stinky.

The small party soon bloomed, and you set yourself to find Tony after seeing some of the presents your friends had brought for your children. Wanda had even taken her time actually knitting hats for all of them, in their colours, and although they were a bit big now, you couldn’t help but feel like crying from her consideration. You knew that the Avengers – who had been your family since your boyfriend joined the group and brought your with him – would be great uncles and aunts for them, even if some, like Bucky or Bruce, didn’t know exactly how to react around them yet.

You had just put Brienne down for her nap in her room after doing the same to the other three kids, but you couldn’t find Tony and Edwin, setting yourself to look for them. They were both in the balcony, and your boyfriend was holding the baby in his arms protectively.

“ You see everyone there, Eddie?” you heard as you watched the two of them. “This is my family. I found it, all on my own. It’s little and broken, but it’s still good… Yeah, still good,” he sniffed the baby’s head, taking his smell you knew he already loved. “They are your family now too, yours and your siblings. You can count on them for anything.”


End file.
